Make this place our home
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Austin finds a girl named Ally Dawson in his bed one morning.


**Okay you guys I'm really sorry I didn't mean for this to be the length of the bible but it did and I hope the length is worth it! This took me about two days! I like the plot so I hope you do too! I'll be posting another one shot soon and I'll be updating my story "we're a work in progress' soon as well! I hope you have an amazing day! Please review and fav!:)  
** Austin's P.O.V

I slowly walked into the house that was practically my home, aka Dez's house. His parents are never in town just like mine and they are insanely rich yeah I don't know how either. They gave Dez there old house while they bought an new beach house.

Dez has a ton of extra rooms that he rents out to people but he doesn't make me pay cause we're well best friends. There are all kinds of kids who show up here, some are still in high school while others are in colleges like Dez and I. We've seen it all, the kids who just randomly show up here cause everyone else is here, some high school dropouts. We've had a few single moms and dads here too, kids whose life is too messed up and others who don't have much of a life. We pretty much let anyone in as long as they pay rent, take complete responsibility for anyone that they have over and clean up or pay for anything they break.

I smiled as I saw Dez talking to this latina girl that he had the hots for just wasn't all that good at projecting well, intelligent words at her. I saw Trish gasp before she walked away as Dez groaned walking up to me.

"What did you say this time?" I asked as Dez groaned,

"I told her that her hair looked like she hadn't had any sleep and I asked if she wanted to stay here for the night" Dez said as I sighed nodding.

"Alright you're only small tiny flaw is, don't ever talk to a girl about her hair alright Dez? She's now gonna go around thinking her hair's a mess" I said as Dez sighed nodding.

"Alright hey Elliot brought some drinks do you wanna go get some?" Dez asked as I nodded "sure buddy" I said as we walked outside. There was a large group of people today. Dez went over to the drinks and I noticed a girl sitting next to the bonfire, and she was stunning. Her hair was brown and curled it ran down her back.

"Hey you look new around here" I said walking up to her as I saw her turn her face and look at me, "holy shit" I said under my breath as she blushed.

"Yeah I'm here with my friend Trish" the girl said as I nodded.

"Oh gotcha my friend has a thing for her" I said as the girl laughed,

"no duh, well to everyone except her. She just thinks she hates him" the girl said as I groaned. "That's about the opposite of what he wants her to think" I said as she laughed.

"Well I should go find her, what's you're name?" she said as I nodded,

"Austin Moon you?" I asked as she opened her mouth before she was dragged away by some blonde girl and a brunette guy. I sighed shaking my head, newbies.

"Here you go man" Dez said as he handed me a red cup as I smelt it almost gagging.

"Dang this smells strong Dez" I said coughing as he nodded,

"bottoms up!" Dez said as I nodded chugging down the toxic drink.

It was now one o'clock in the morning and everything was one big blur. I was making out with some chick, I think I don't fully know. Alcohol had intoxicated my entire brain. I looked around outside to find everyone was leaving and I was stuck outside alone with a red polo cup, well this is sad. I took one final sip before I tossed the cup well who really knows, I don't really care all I want is a comfy bed. I stumbled trying to find my balance as I made my way to the door falling on my face on one of the steps.

I grounded as I tried to get up but all of the steps just looked like one big moving step, I gripped onto the railing like it was my last hope of life as I went inside. I saw a few bodies on the couch making out and a couple bodies passed out on the floor. I laughed at them because well it's funny, I don't really know why though. I made my way up the stairs to the fourth floor, my floor. Why did I pick the highest one? I groaned as I held onto my stomach as I stumbled up the railing, I was on the third floor when I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom falling face forward into the sink before throwing up. I groaned as I wiped my mouth with my arm as I wobbled back out of the bathroom. Alright goal is the stairs, come on. I stumbled back a little as I tried to grasp onto the railing before I finally made it to my floor. I smiled as I opened my door and stumbled knocking over some things luckily they were just mine so it didn't really matter.

I fell onto my bed before I heard someone yell making me jump falling backwards.

"Ow who's there?" I asked slurred.

"Are-are you drunk?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes now who is asking?" I asked as I tried to get back up before the small body helped me back onto the couch.

"Um Ally Dawson, we-we talked earlier" Ally said as I remembered her.

"Oh um what are you doing here?" I asked as I lazily took off my shirt and kicked off my shoes as Ally's eyes got large.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked me as I smirked.

"I'm getting ready for bed why? Is this effecting you?" I asked as I went closer to Ally as she shook her head,

"um no! No! Just um Dez he told me I could sleep up here for the next while" Ally said quietly as I nodded.

"Listen I'll deal with you and this whole situation tomorrow I'm too drunk to even process what you're pretty little mouth is saying" I said before I heard Ally softly laugh as I felt my eyes flutter to a close.

I groaned as I rolled to my other side and saw a girl next to me,

"what are you doing in my bed?" I asked almost falling out of bed as the girl groaned.

"It's me Ally, do you remember anything from last night?" Ally asked as I shook my head as I looked her over, her clothes were a bit dirty and her arm was wrapped up.

"What happened to you? And um sorry but why are you in my bed? If I did anything you've got the right to hit me" I said as Ally laughed softly.

"No um nothing happened not like I want anything to happen, I have a boyfriend" Ally said as I nodded.

"Okay I don't care but okay" I said bluntly as Ally rolled her eyes, what I don't really care.

"But um one of his stupid drunk friends was messing around with the bonfire and was throwing coals one landed on me. Dallas wasn't well sober at the moment but Dez was kinda so he helped me and he said we could stay the night. He um told me all the rooms were full except this one. Sorry I can leave now" Ally said as I shook my head.

"Um stay. I wouldn't go down there right now, it's full of the smell of vomit and alcohol. I'll go get some aspirin for myself and a bandaid for you. Are you two staying for just one night or?" I asked as Ally sighed.

"Well um you see I'm staying with Trish since I'm going to college here in the fall and she's already going to the college I'm gonna go to. But her house is really crowded for both of to fit here and I talked with Dez he said I could stay up here but if you're not okay with that's just fine" Ally said as I nodded, wait it's the first week of june. High school here doesn't get out until the second week of June.

"Wait you haven't even graduated high school yet?" I asked as Ally shook her head,

"no! I graduated early" Ally said as I laughed nodding.

"So let me guess all honors valedictorian?" I asked as Ally nodded,

"exactly. It's what my parents wanted" Ally said as I nodded.

"So wait how old are you kid?" I asked as Ally smirked,

"seventeen, kid" Ally said as I scoffed.

"Excuse me? I'm twenty one" I said as Ally groaned.

"Oh god I was just in a bed with a twenty one year old" Ally groaned into her hands as I laughed. "Whens your birthday kid?" I asked as Ally smiled,

"in exactly one month! I'm so excited!" Ally said as I rolled my eyes,

"being an adult sucks just head up kid" I said as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Stop calling me kid!" Ally said as I laughed getting up.

"Alright kid, I'll be back soon, please stay put" I said as Ally nodded. I sighed as I walked out of the room putting in some ear plugs. I jogged down the stairs I walked into the kitchen to see a mad Trish slamming me against the wall.

"Where is she?" Trish yelled at me as I groaned plugging my ears.

"Pipe it down! You mean Ally?" I asked as I saw Dez yanking Trish off of me.

"Yes! Dez told me she was up in your room but she's not down here so where is she?" Trish asked as I grabbed an aspin and some water before swallowing it.

"She's upstairs in my room I didn't want her to see the bad version of the morning after" I said pointing to a guy walking out the back door butt naked only having a pillow to cover himself. Trish nodded sighing,

"alright well can I go up and bring her breakfast? I wanna talk to her about staying here" Trish said as I nodded. Trish grabbed some cereal and bananas before she went upstairs. I sighed as I went over to Dez who was sitting at the table cleaning it up.

"Sorry man about having her stay in your room it's just, it was here or with her boyfriend who doesn't give me good vibes at all" Dez said as I nodded.

"It's fine I was just surprised. But did you realize she's seventeen?!" I asked as Dez smirked. "Why is someone worried about doing illegal things?" Dez asked as I whacked his arm,

"god no. I'm just saying she's so young" I said as Dez rolled his eyes,

"she's almost eighteen! And Trish is nineteen but I might actually have a shot" Dez said as I smiled at him.

"I'm glad man, so how long is Ally gonna stay here?" I asked as I put some cups into the trash. "I'm guessing the rest of the summer I'm sure you two will be just fine. There's an extra mattress in the other room on your floor" Dez said as I nodded.

"Thanks man I'm gonna go put it in now, but um so what's the deal with her boyfriend?" I asked as Dez shrugged.

"He seems to be your typical highschool douchebag, I only had one drink but from my memory he kept on wanting her to drink and she declined. But it just I don't know man keep you're eye out for her okay?" Dez asked as I nodded slowly,

"will do" I said as I walked upstairs. And for some reason I felt like I had to watch out for her now, not because Dez told me told but I wanted to?

"Alright sorry to crash your girl talk" I said walking in with a huge mattress,

"you're fine Austin, I'll be waiting downstairs Ally" Trish said as I set the mattress down and looked at Ally.

"You better not tell me that I brought this big ass mattress in here for nothing" I said as Ally laughed,

"no! I'm just gonna get my stuff from Trish's house. I'll be moving in in a couple of days so don't get used to an empty room" Ally said before she walked out closing the door. I sighed as I looked around, my room was large yes I could fit both mattresses but the place was a mess. The entire floor used to be a storage area. Once I moved in I just kinda left things as they were, I guess I should clean this place.

So that's what I did for the next three days, I only went down to throw away things and eat once and a while. I sighed smiling as I looked at my room, the bed was made and now my bed on the floor was made in the opposite corner. My desk was cleaned with my laptop and a lamp, the curtains were changed to a pair of clean white one insteads of some gross nude ones. The bathroom was cleaned up, you could actually see the shower floor. I had gotten some girl shampoo, I don't know I didn't think she'd want to smell like me. The one extra room had a small piano in it that was cleaned up and I had moved an extra chair in there and cleaned the couch. "Wow who did this?" Dez asked me as I jumped looking at him raising an eyebrow,

"um I did" I said as Dez raised his eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Dez asked as I laughed,

"yes Dez I can clean if I want to" I said as Dez scratched his head.

"But wait why would you even want to cl-oh wait! Ally is coming tonight! Oo Austin you cleaned for a girl you never do that" Dez said as I rolled my eyes.

"She's a newbie you don't want to scare her off while she's paying" I said as Dez scratched the back of his head.

"Well um you see she's actually not paying. Trish agreed to go on a date with me if I didn't make Ally pay and she's not even sharing a rented room!" Dez said as I nodded.

"Alright Dez whatever gets you the girl" I said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I said to Dez who nodded as we ran downstairs and he went into the backyard and I got the door. I sighed since I kinda expected a small girl instead of a group of teenage boys who thought they were cool hanging out at a college persons house.

"Who are you here with?" I asked bluntly as one of the kids walked up to me,

"Frank James" he said as I nodded before I closed the door. I ran out the backyard and saw Frank sipping some beer,

"hey Frank! There are some kids saying there here with you" I said as Frank ran over. We walked back to the door and I opened it to see the guys still sitting there, I then smirked as I saw out of the corner of my eye Ally standing behind them with her suitcase.

"This guy says there with you is that true?" I asked pointing to the guy who talked to me before who was hiding in the back now.

"I've never seen these guys in my entire life, sorry" Frank said as I smirked thanking Frank before I looked back at the guys.

"Come on man let us in, I'll pay you" one of the guys said as I rolled my eyes.

"Nope sorry now if you guys won't mind letting the kid by" I said as Ally smiled rolling her eyes. "I told you not to call me that!" Ally said as all the guys looked back as she walked up to the doorstep.

"Make yourself at home I'll be up soon" I said as Ally nodded before I looked back at the guys. "Why did you let her in?" One of the guys asked,

"I'm sure you're sleeping with her that's why!" One of the other guys yelled as they all laughed before I glared at him, I then pinned him up against the door.

"I dare you to say that again asshole" I gritted through my teeth as the guy shook his head. I set him down as they all ran away. I rolled my eyes at them before I shut the door and noticed Ally was standing there with her hands on her hips smiling.

"You sure know how to send guys running" Ally said as I rolled my eyes at her,

"come on" I said as I took her bags upstairs. Once we got up there Ally was panting,

"wow if I knew it was this high I would of asked to stay with Dez" Ally said as I laughed.

"You'll get used to it" I said unlocking the door before we walk in.

"Wow you really cleaned up this place" Ally said as we went into my room and I set her stuff down on the bed.

"Yeah I figured I didn't really want to send you running, yet" I said as Ally laughed before she looked at the bed.

"Wait Austin don't tell me I'm sleepin on **your** bed?" Ally asked as I smirked.

"Yeah kid I'm a good host I know, here you can put your clothes in this drawer" I said as I pointed to a dresser in another corner.

"Oh alright thank you so much this is too kind. Can I repay you at all?" Ally asked as I scoffed "no please don't that'll make me feel like I'm making you my slave or something" I said as Ally nodded as she put her clothes in the dresser.

"Oo what's in here man?" I heard a voice from outside the door as I groaned walking out, I was faced with a guy who was higher than a kite.

"Wrong way dude" I said as I sent the guy down the stairs before I locked the door. I walked back into see Ally putting her bras in the draw as I looked up,

"so um don't forget to lock the door unless you want to get used to that" I said as Ally nodded. "Alright can we go get something to eat?" Ally asked as I nodded.

"Come with me, stick by me. It's a thursday which is usually a busy day" I said as Ally nodded before we walked downstairs. I saw lots of people in the kitchen,

"okay what do you want? There seems to be some pizza, and hamburgers" I said as Ally nodded,

"I'll have pizza can I come with you?" Ally asked as I shook my head.

"It's a mess in there, you have to gain your respect in here and right now all you'll get is hit on by creeps if you go in there so I'll be back alright? Please just don't move" I said as Ally sighed nodding before I walked into the kitchen.

"Heyy Austin how are you dudee?" A drunken friend of a friend of mine said as I nodded,

"hey man" I said grabbing a clean looking pizza box and some waters. I walked back out and saw some creep walking towards a nervous Ally, I quickly walked over to Ally.

"Hey cute thingg why are you alone here?" The creep said as I quickly wrapped my arm around Ally's waist which Ally noticed she turned her pink face to mine.

"Hey babe is this guy bugging you?" I asked as I looked at the guy then Ally who both looked shocked.

"Oh shit sorry man. I didn't realizee" the guy said. You see when he's sober he's a great guy but drunk he's a full out creep.

"Yeah stay away" I said glaring at him as the guy nodded stumbling away as I looked at Ally who's mouth was wide open.

"What why?" Ally asked as we went up to my room.

"That guy was creeping you out I have an idea" I said as we went into my room.

"You're obviously gonna be here a lot now up here it's calm and nice. But down there there's gonna be some drunk and high idiots that will it on you, and I always hate dealing with well clingy girls. So text me if you ever need me to pretend to be your boyfriend and you can do the same to me with a girl" I said as Ally nodded.

"Okay sounds like a plan just don't do it when my boyfriend is here he'll be able to do that" Ally said as I laughed.

"Sounds like a plan" Ally said as I smiled,

"good kid" I said as we enjoyed our pizza.

It had been a month already and Ally and I ended up spending a ton of time together. She wasn't much of a partier but liked the scene, she'd help us clean up the house after. I actually had to fake being her boyfriend but can you blame the guys for ch-stop it. But tomorrow was Ally's big birthday now she had made it impossible for me to forget. She wasn't staying here for her birthday though she was going over to her boyfriend Dallass's house the night before so as in ten minutes.

"Ah! I'm gonna be legal tomorrow!" Ally said happily as I smiled rolling my eyes at her as I handed her some shirts.

"I know but I'm bummed I won't be able to call you anymore kid, kid, kid, ki-" I began as Ally laughed covering my mouth. I smirked licking her hand yet she didn't move it.

"Stop it Austin" Ally said as she giggled as I continued to lick her hand.

"I will once you become an adult even though you're not truly an adult until you're as old as I am" I said as Ally laughed rolling her eyes.

"Whatever I'm used to older people anyway, can you pass me one of my bras?" Ally asked before she went into the bathroom to get some of her toiletries. I smirked as I went through her bra drawer, there was one red lacy one as I found myself licking my lips before I shook my head, stop it! I grabbed a plain pink one and threw it in her bag.

"Alright I think I'm all ready" Ally said as I nodded,

"alright let's head down I'm sure you're lover is waiting for you" I said as Ally laughed shaking her head at me.

"You're just jealous Austin" Ally said as I scoffed, even though my cheeks became red. I carried her things downstairs to the doorstep. Ally was about to step out the door while Dallass was honking,

"wait! I got you something!" I said as Ally smiled.

"I can wait, hold on Dallas!" Ally yelled out to Dallass who nodded. I ran up the stairs at lightning speed before I grabbed a small box from my desk and ran back down.

"Now don't think you can cheat cause I'm not seeing you on your birthday so open it tomorrow okay?" I said as Ally nodded before she hugged me.

"Thank you Austin" Ally said softly as I embraced her for the five seconds we had before Dallass honked again and she ran off. I sighed as I closed the door to see Dez standing there with his arms crossed,

"I thought I'd never live to see the day Austin Moon gives a girl a gift" Dez said as I shoved him. "Hey it was nothing" I said as Dez laughed,

"sure I found the receipt in your trashcan. Also you've barely been coming down here you've always been up there with her. Dude you're slowly slipping" Dez said smirked as I rolled my eyes at him as I let some regulars inside.

"I am not!" I said as Dez laughed,

"sure! Denial is always the first stage" Dez said as I rolled my eyes at him as I shut the door, he's not right, right?  
I yawned as I walked around the party on Ally's birthday, she needs to leave my brain! She's not even here and I'm thinking about her. It was two o'clock in the morning but it was a Saturday so I'm not surprised.

"Alright man she's not interested leave her alone" I said as I saw some creep talking to Trish who soon walked away as Trish smiled at me.

"Thanks Austin, hey have you heard from Ally?" Trish asked me as I checked my phone no new messages.

"Nope why?" I asked Trish sighed,

"well just I was with her and Dallas today and she said she would text me later tonight but she hasn't been responding to her phone" Trish said as I shrugged.

"So? She's allowed to not be on her phone on her birthday" I said as Trish shook her head "yeah but that's not it. Her date out with Dallas shouldn't be this long as in she should be responding to me by now I'm just worried, her phone isn't even on I've tried calling her" Trish said as I nodded.

"Well I'm sure she's just fine Trish alright? You looked tired Dez's room is free you can crash there" I said as Trish nodded.

"Wake me up I don't care what time it is if you hear from her" Trish said as I nodded.

"Will do" I said as Trish hugged me quickly before running off to Dez's room.

"Where's Trish going?" Dez asked me as I smirked,

"you're room" I said as Dez smiled.

"Can you clear everyone out? Or into their rooms?" Dez asked as I nodded,

"go have fun tiger" I said as Dez rolled his eyes at me before he went towards his room. The two of them well have kinda become a thing I can't really tell yet. I then yelled,

"guys the cops are coming!" Most people won't remember me saying this in the morning and the one's who are sober know that means that I want everyone to clear out. Everyone ran out as I carried a few passed out bodies to their rooms or to a close couch. I smiled it only took about half an hour to get everyone out. I began to clean up the kitchen, I was almost done clearing out the area when I heard some loud pounding on the door. What now? I groaned as I walked towards the door as the pounding got louder and louder,

"I'm coming! I'm coming Damn!" I yelled as I opened the door,

"wha-oh my god Ally!" I said as I saw Ally looking up at me. Her mascara was running down her cheeks, her dress was ripped and she had a bruise on her arm and it was bleeding.

"Austin I-I" Ally stuttered out as I grabbed her bringing her into the house, I then looked outside to see if anyone had followed her before I closed and locked the door.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I looked Ally down as she was shaking as she went up the stairs.

'Here" I said as I picked up Ally bridal style bringing her up the stairs as she cried into my chest, who did this to her?

I unlocked the door before I went into our room and set her down on my bed,

"where are you going?" Ally asked frantically as I began to make my way to the door before I looked back at her.

"I'm just getting some stuff for your arm kid, oh wait I can't call you that anymore you adult" I said as I tried to get a smile out of her but nothing but more tears, damn what happened?

"Okay well if you want to get changed you can I'll be right back" I said before I ran downstairs. I grabbed a first aid kit and started to fill up a glass of water for her.

"Austin why are you still up?" Dez asked as I noticed he was cleaning up the table,

"um Ally just showed up" I said as Dez raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she was with Dallas this weekend?" Dez asked as I shrugged,

"well something went wrong, she came to me shaking and bleeding. If that asshole did an-" I began as Dez put a hand on my shoulder,

"you have to keep your cool around her okay? Should I wake Trish?" Dez asked as I shook my head,

"no I don't think she can really talk to anyone right now but in the morning" I said as Dez nodded. I ran back upstairs to find Ally sitting on her bed with some clothes just staring at them. "Hey here drink some water okay?" I said handing Ally the water before I locked the door behind us.

"Than-thank you" Ally said as she took the water with shaking hands before I took it from her and she drank it down as I tiled it towards her.

"So Ally can you tell me what happened?" I asked as Ally nodded slowly. I sighed grabbing a towel wiping her face as she sniffled before sighing.

"Today was suppose to be an amazing day, my eighteenth birthday Austin! But it turned out to be a nightmare" Ally said as she sighed looking down at her shaking hands as I sighed rubbing her wrists.

"What happened Ally?" I asked as Ally took a deep breath in.

"Everything was going by amazing, I had gotten all dolled up with Trish's help. I got this dress which is now ruined, it-it was fifty dollars. He decided to take me out to a fancy dinner it was wonderful. Then he said we could hit up this party that someone in our class, it wasn't really what I wanted but he seemed to really want to go. So we went, I didn't really know anyone so I just drank some water in the corner while Dallas mingled. I was thinking about just walking back here but it was too far, and my phone had died. About three or so hours later Dallas had said we could go, and he wasn't well drunk but he sure as hell wasn't sober" Ally said as I widened my eyes Ally actually swore, what did he do to make her actually swear?

"So we um we were driving back to his house right? His driving wasn't the best he kept on lingering and I knew we would get pulled over if I didn't take over. I told Dallas we should switch, Dallas agreed. He pulled over to this random parking lot, I didn't kno-know where we even were. As we got out of the car Dallas pinned me up against the car and kissed me. I thought it was just normal kiss so I kissed him back but then he began to move his hands places, places I didn't want" Ally said as I began to clench my fists, he didn't dare did he?

"I-I tried to stop him I pulled away and he kept on trying, that's how I got that bruise his grip was so tight Austin. So I did the only thing I could think of, I shoved him off me yelling yet no one heard me so I ran into the driver's seat and took off. But Dallas was in the car with me, he kept on trying to get to me as I tried to get rid of him while driving safely. He kept on ripping my dress as he tried to get to me. I noticed the same cafe that we went to a couple weeks ago. So I parked the car and tried to escape his death grip. I then slapped him which loosened his grip for a few seconds as I ran out of the car. I saw Dallas get back into his car and took off after me, I ran through the park before I tripped on some rocks. I then hid on the ground until Dallas had left and then I ran well here" Ally said sighing as silent tears ran down her cheeks. To say I was fuming was an understatement.

"Ally where does he live? I swear I'll kill him" I said as Ally shook her hand grabbing my tense hands.

"Austin please just stay here please" Ally said softly as I sighed looking at her.

"Alright let's get you out of this dress" I said as Ally nodded. I went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of sleeping shorts and a sweatshirt, the AC here Ally claims is freezing. I handed Ally the clothes as I began to leave before Ally grabbed my wrist,

"please don't leave just close your eyes" Ally said as I nodded. I closed my eyes as I heard clothes been moved, I then opened my eyes to see Ally have the sweatshirt half on her body exposing her stomach. I smiled as I pulled down the sweatshirt and she just looked up at me. "Here let's wash your face and brush your teeth and then you can get some good sleep" I said as Ally nodded. We walked to the bathroom as Ally and I brushed our teeth. Ally then sat down on the toilet with the seat up as I put some rubbing alcohol on her arm as she winced.

"Sorry" I mumbled as she nodded. I then put a few bandaids on her arm and then I wrapped it. I then took a wet towel and washed the makeup off her face,

"there now you're ready for bed" I said as Ally smiled, ah finally.

"You know I'm suppose to be an adult now but I haven't felt this much like in a kid in a long time" Ally said smiling as I smiled back at her.

"Well you'll be hit with reality soon don't worry" I said as Ally nodded before frowning, way to go Moon!

"No um shit sorry I didn't mean to say that?" I said quickly as Ally got onto her bed shaking her head.

"No it's-it's fine. I just think I was hit with reality by Dallas tonight, he is older than me and all I'm not surprised he wanted to get into my pants. Most guys his age do that right?" Ally asked me her eyes were filled with tears as I sighed taking off my shirt and pants.

"Yeah well I mean some of them but some of us aren't all that bad" I said pointing to myself as Ally nodded.

"Anyway it's wow, three thirty. You need to get some sleep and I have work tomorrow so sleep well" I said shutting off the light.

"Goodnight Austin" Ally said before I nodded falling to sleep.

About an hour later I felt someone poke me,

"hm?" I asked opening my eyes to see Ally looking down at me.

"Could-could I um sleep in you're bed with you? It's just I can't close my eyes without replaying what happened" Ally said as I nodded sleepily.

"Yeah um come here" I said as I rolled over opening the blanket as Ally went under the covers and we both went back to sleep. I yawned opening my eyes before they widened then relaxed. There infront of me was Ally with her hands around my torso and my arm around her waist, right she came back yesterday. I looked at the clock, ugh I had to go to work. I sighed as I slowly untangled myself from Ally and got into my uniform for my parent's mattress store, that I have to run by the way. I opened the door before I looked back at Ally one more time then I closed and locked the door. I then went downstairs and saw Trish sitting at the table with some coffee, "Austin! Have you heard from Ally?" Trish asked me worried. I sighed handing her my key,

"here. She came in at about two last night not in good shape. Her and Dallass didn't have a good night, she's asleep but I'd love it if you could watch over her for the day. She's pretty shaken up, I'll be back at six." I said as Trish nodded,

"thanks Austin. You can really be a good guy when you try" Trish said as I smiled handing her the keys before she went upstairs.

"I'm heading to work!" I yelled to Dez who was walking in,

"see you later man" I said as Dez nodded.

"Hey can you please limit the parties for Ally?" I asked as Dez nodded,

"of course" Dez said before I walked out to my car.

Finally done, I smiled turning the sign to closed as I began to walk out of the mall when I heard a too familiar voice yell my name.

"Hey Austin!" Dallas yelled, keep your cool. I turned to Dallas as he ran up to me,

"yes?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Have you um heard from Ally?" Dallas asked scratching the back of his head as I laughed.

"Oh if you think I'm letting you even two feet near her you're insane" I said glaring at Dallas who sighed.

"Please it was one mi-" Dallas began before I stopped him.

"Oh wow now you even saying it was just one mistake like it was nothing shows me exactly how shallow you are. Dallas what you attempted last night I don't care if you don't remember that isn't something to brush off, you've scarred her for life you asshole!" I yelled as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but who do you think she trusts more me or you? You the college boy who owns a party house? As if!" Dallas asked laughing before I growled throwing a punch at him hitting him square in the face.

"Yes me the college boy is better than the asshole. If I as much see you ten feet near her I will do worse to you're pretty boy face" I said as I pinned Dallas up against the wall as he nodded. I let him go and walked to my car rubbing my hand as I sighed driving back to the house.

I walked inside happy to just see the regulars inside and no big party. I looked around no sign of Ally, Trish, or Dez. I walked upstairs to my floor as I tried to open the door I groaned forgetting that I had given Trish my only key.

"Hey it's me Austin" I said knocking at the door as I heard someone come to the door, Dez opened it smiling at me.

"Hey man! The girls and I are watching some disney movies with pizza" Dez said as I laughed "manly" I said as Dez rolled his eyes closing and locking the door behind me.

"Hey it's getting some smiles out of Ally-what happened to your hand?" Dez asked as I sighed as we walked into the extra room where there was a mini fridge. I filled up a bag with ice and placed it on my right hand,

"I ran into Dallass on my way here" I said as Dez nodded.

"Good" he said as I laughed nodding before we walked into my room. I smiled as I saw Trish and Ally sitting on her bed surrounded by pizza boxes and some ice cream while watching what I think is sleeping beauty on my laptop.

"Hey Austin" Trish said as Ally perked her head up and looked at me smiling.

"Hey Austin-what happened to your hand?" Ally asked worried as she got up and looked at me hand.

"Oh um well I ran into your recently ex" I said as Ally looked up at me,

"violence is never the answer Austin" Ally said as I rolled my eyes nodding.

"I know but hey he'll never come near you again so yay?" I said as Ally laughed before I sat down at the far edge of the bed.

"I guess so but how was work?" Ally asked me sitting next to me as I shrugged.

"Pretty boring but I did sell a few mattresses today so that was a plus" I said as Ally nodded. "Well that's good are you the only guy running it?" Ally asked as I shook my head,

"nah there are a few freshman in college that work there as well but they don't do much honestly" I said as Ally laughed.

"I see you're smiling now" I said as Ally nodded.

"Yeah Trish and Dez helped cheer me up. Also I honestly can't thank you enough for last night. If anyone else had answered the door I doubt last night would of been as helpful as it was" Ally said as I raised an eyebrow,

"how was it helpful?" I asked as Ally smirked.

"Something just clicked in my brain that's all" Ally said as I nodded slowly wondering what it was.

I sighed as Ally put on a leather jacket,

"are you sure about this?" I asked worried as Ally laughed.

"Austin it's just a freshman party! I was invited by some guys in my freshman orientation group. It'll be shot of making some friends that are actually my age" Ally said as I rolled my eyes. "Alright but I'll be picking up Dez from the airport but if you need anything call me okay?" I asked as I walked Ally out the door as she laughed hugging me,

"I know okay bro?" Ally asked as I scoffed,

"I am not your brother" I said as Ally giggled.

"Then stop acting like one! I'll see you later Austin!" Ally said as I grumbled. I am not her brother, I don't want to be seen as her brother cause if I was suppose to be her brother the thoughts I had would be all kinds of illegal. Damn it. I sighed as I watched Ally go off in some guys car, great. I then got into my car and took off to go get Dez.

"So how was LA?" I asked as Dez smiled.

"Amazing man!" Dez said as I nodded placing his bags in the car.

"You okay?" Dez asked as I shrugged,

"Ally went off to this freshman boys party" I grumbled as Dez laughed.

"You're jealous" Dez said as I rolled my eyes,

"no! Just Ally doesn't all those guys want is sex and alcohol, Ally she-she doesn't deserve some idiot freshman or a guy like Dallas she deserves-" I said sighing as Dez cut me off.

"You know who does she deserve? A guy who is in love with her" Dez said as I shrugged,

"yeah but she wouldn't go for me-wait did I ?" I asked. I mean it's been three months of me knowing her but was I?

"You are so in love with her man. You just have to tell her! She is too you know" Dez said as we pulled up to the house as I shook my head.

"She wouldn't Dez she legit just called me her 'bro'" I groaned as Dez laughed.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later" Dez said as he got out of the car.

"Alright well I have to go pick up an order for the store but I"ll be back later" I said as Dez nodded before I drove away. Was I in love with her? Of course I was but there's no way she'd want or deserves me. She deserves a king or something. Not some guy who runs a mattress store.

I loaded the final box of pillows into the mattress store, it was now eleven o'clock.

"Okay guys thanks I'll see you on monday!" I said as the others left. I began to unpack the pillows when I got a text, it was from Dez?

 _Come back asap, Ally's here with her friends it's not good._

I dropped my box and grabbed my keys turning off the lights and running out the door I quickly locked it before I took off for me car. I knew it was stupid for her to go to that party.

I pulled up to the house which was full of people and cars that I didn't recognize, damn did she invite the entire party? I walked in and groaned, so she did. There were a ton of wasted college freshman walking around,

"dude why are all these kids here?" Frank asked me as I sighed,

"I don't even know have you see Ally?" I asked as Frank shook his head. I groaned making my way around the house looking for her,

"Dez!" I said running over to Dez.

"What took you so long?" Dez asked as I said,

"I had a lot of pillows to get! Where is Ally?" I asked as Dez shrugged,

"I had her for like two seconds as she walked in and she was a bit tipsy but I've lost sight of her! Have you seen Trish?" Dez asked me as I looked around then saw Trish looking around frantically.

"Austin! Come here!" Trish said as we ran over to her.

"Where's Ally?" I asked as Trish sighed,

"right now? Chugged beer I tried to get to her but the guys are too tall" Trish said as I growled. I ran outside and saw a large crowd of boys in a circle yelling, chug! Chug! Chug! I then yelled at the top of my lungs,

"guys! The cops are coming!" I yelled as did Trish and Dez, that sent the entire mob of guys and the rest of the freshman running, I then sighed as I saw a giggling Ally on the ground with the toob still in her mouth.

"Heyy Austin!" Ally slurred as I sighed kneeling down to her.

"Ally how much did you have to drink?" I asked as Ally giggled shaking her head as she stood up wobbling around.

"I actually didn't have anything! My friend Jacob gave me some fruit punch and he said that all I've been drinking! It's really good!" Ally said slurred stumbling into my arms as I rolled my eyes, idiot.

"Alright let's get you upstairs" I said as Ally pouted,

"but all the party kids went that way!" Ally said as she tried to walk that way before she tripped on air causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ally you aren't a party kid though come on" I said lifting her up as she smiled drunkenly at me, "just don't hang out with that Jacob kid at parties okay?" I asked as Ally nodded,

"sure thing boss!" Ally said as I helped her up the stairs. We had made it to the third floor before Ally held her stomach,

"Austinn I feel really sick" Ally said as I nodded as we went to the bathroom. I grabbed her hair before she fell forward and threw up on the floor, well at least it was in the bathroom.

"All good?" I asked as Ally nodded before I wiped her face.

"Okay almost there" I said as we got to the top of the stairs,

"stand still for just like three seconds" I said as Ally nodded as I unlocked the door and looked back to see Ally falling backwards, I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her inside, I locked the door before I looked at Ally who was staring back at me.

"You know you're really cute" Ally said as I shook my head,

"Ally please just head to bed" I said as I placed Ally on her bed. I went to brush my teeth before I took off my shirt and jeans ready for bed. I went back into my room and saw Ally walking around in her bra and shorts,

"I gave up on my bottoms" Ally said giggled as I smiled shaking my head.

"Alright Ally sleep well" I said as Ally walked over to me,

"don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Ally asked as my eye's widened shaking my head.

"Um no no Ally no" I stuttered as Ally pouted.

"You don't wanna kiss me that's it" Ally said as I shook my head,

"no that's not it, it's that **you** Ally Dawson the girl who watches disney movies and makes pancakes in the morning doesn't want to kiss me. The Ally in front of me isn't that one" I said as Ally nodded slowly before she began,

"but-" before she fell onto her bed to sleep. I sighed as I closed my eyes, only if the real Ally said that.

"Ow ow ow Austin!" Ally groaned as I laughed handing her some advil and water,

"why does my head hurt so much? I feel like I'm dying" Ally said as I rolled my eyes as I handed her some orange juice with honey and toast.

"Welcome to your first hangover Ally Dawson. Here eats this this will help you but that's what you get for going to a college party, or more like bringing the party to our house" I said as Ally groaned.

"God I really should of listened to you did I do anything stupid?" Ally asked as I laughed.

"No besides making out with me" I said as Ally spit out her water her cheeks were red,

"what?!" Ally explained as I laughed shaking my head.

"I was kidding Ally god" I said as Ally whacked my arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ally said as I laughed "what? Would it be that horrible to kiss me?" I asked as Ally glared at me getting pink.

"No! I mean just ugh nevermind. I'm sorry for anything that happened yesterday I don't really know what I was thinking" Ally said as I nodded.

"I know you weren't even thinking Ally that's the thing" I said as Ally raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know?" Ally asked as I laughed "do you remember anything from last night?" I asked as Ally pouted.

"No, fine I get it you've made you're point" Ally said as I smirked.

"Wait what was that?" I asked extra loudly as Ally groaned hitting me with her pillow as I laughed harder.

It had been another few weeks of me hiding all of my feelings, and before I knew it it was time for Ally to go to college as with Dez and I but her case was different.

"Wait you want to do what?" I asked as Ally rolled up her suitcase not looking me in the eye.

"I well I think I should move in at campus. Jacob said it would be smart so I wouldn't have to go so far, also Trish she doesn't even live here she lives on campus" Ally said as I rolled my eyes, god this stupid Jacob kid.

"You do realize that you have to pay for things there, like oh I don't know laundry and all the food and heating and what if you hate your roommate?" I asked as Ally sighed as she packed the last of her things into her suitcase.

"Yeah but I'll never figure that out unless I go Austin" Ally said quietly as I ran my hands through my hair as I noticed she still wasn't looking at me.

"Ally" I said as Ally began to walk out the door before I walked after her down the stairs.

"Ally" I said as we got down to the final floor as I grabbed her wrist.

"Look into my eyes and tell me why you want to go" I said as Ally blinked looking at me with an upset face.

"Because Austin there is no reason for me to stay" Ally said as I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? We need you here to help us take care of the house and to watch over people" I began before Ally smiled softly before shaking her head.

"Austin. You and Dez were able to run this place just fine without me, you were able to get rid of clingy girls without me. You guys have been getting more and more people asking to stay and I'm just using up and bed and you-you don't need me here Austin Moon" Ally said as I opened my mouth. Say anything! Something! Tell her you need her!

"I-I have to go, I'll call you once I get there" Ally said with some tears in her eyes before she ran outside slamming the door behind her.

I just stared at the door, I don't even know how long I just kept on hoping she would get back even though my phone had already buzzed and I knew it was her saying she was already there. "Austin?" Dez asked as he walked over to me worried,

"what are you doing here?" Dez asked as I sighed looking up at him.

"Ally left today. Just randomly I came back from work and she had already got rid of all her stuff. I tried to stop her well sorta but she left" I said as Dez sighed patting my shoulder.

"Did you tell her you loved her?" Dez asked me as I shook my head shaking,

"no that wouldn't keep her here Dez that'd scare her off" I said as Dez shook his head. "Sometimes you're so clueless Austin. Why don't you go after her? I'm sure she's just settling in right now" Dez said as I shook my head as I got up and noticed quite a few people had already showed up.

"Dez it's too late okay? This just shows that she isn't happy here and she deserves to be happy Dez so I'm letting her" I said sighing as I walked towards the backyard.

"What are you doing?" Dez asked me as I shrugged,

"dealing with the way I deal with this kinda stuff, try to wipe this from my memory, forget it. Or if not that then distract myself" I said as Dez sighed before I walked into the backward grabbing a beer.

The next few weeks have been one big blur or getting high or drunk, or being in school or at work. That was my life now, I'd get up go to school then work and then get home and get high or drunk to forget whatever, I know it honestly doesn't do anything good but I don't know what else to do. I sighed as I was in my room rubbing my tired eyes as I looked at my phone. There were some texts from Ally, some checking in and others just saying hello. Our conversations were short, I hated that.

"Okay that's it" I heard Dez say as he walked into my room with Trish as I groaned.

"What?" I asked as Dez saw the bag of weed next to my bed and threw it out the window,

"hey!" I yelled as Dez glared at me.

"Okay Austin cut the crap. I get it Austin Ally left but she isn't out of your life forever okay? You need to stop wasting your life in alcohol and drugs you are so much better than this! Do you think Ally enjoys hearing about this?" Dez asked as my eye's widened,

"she-she knows?" I asked worried as Trish nodded.

"Yup she's been asking for updates on you ever since she saw you high on your snapchat story the night she left. Austin do you want to know something? Something that I swear to god if it doesn't make you run after her I will chuck you out this window" Trish said as I nodded slowly. "She says she misses you, she said when she asked you if there was a reason for her to stay, she was hoping that you would say it's because of you. It's not too late for you to say that so if you don't get your ass down-" Trish began before I was already running down the stairs.

"Go get her you crazy kid!" Dez said as I smiled before I ran out the door and got into my car and drove off to her campus.

I pulled up and groaned, great how am I supposed to get to her dorm I don't even know where it is! This is gonna be a long night.

I had found out which side Ally was on, I parked in the east wing and she was on the west. "Okay thank you so much" I said as thanked a blonde girl telling me where Ally's dorm was, twenty three, twenty two, twenty one, ah ha! Twenty! Success. I knocked on the door as panic slowly filled me, wait what am I even gonna say? Could I make a run for it? I was about to when Ally opened the door, she looked shocked to see me there. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing her glasses and a white t-shirt with some black sleeping shorts.

"Austin what are you doing here?" Ally asked me as I sighed,

"can I come in please?" I asked as Ally nodded. I walked in looking at the tiny room, there was a small bathroom and shower then two beds and two desks. This is why I never lived in a dorm. "Wow this place is tiny" I said as Ally laughed sitting down on the bed and I sat down next to her.

"Yeah but you get used to it" Ally said as I smiled looking around,

"I doubt I would" I said as Ally nodded.

"So Austin what are you doing here?" Ally asked me as I sighed, here goes nothing.

"Um I came here to tell you that I um-shit god this is difficult" I said as Ally laughed,

"spit it out Austin. But actually come here" Ally said as I raised an eyebrow as Ally smelt me. "Okay you smell normal sorry just um wow this is gonna sound creepy but I wanted to keep up with you, you know? I found out you've been doing some more drinking and smoking? Why? You never did that before. Also you look exhausted" Ally said as I sighed.

"I did it to distract myself" I said as Ally raised any eyebrow,

"from?" Ally asked as I looked at her.

"You. Because the second you left I thought you were gone forever, I thought that meant you were happy going here. And Ally oh my god you deserve to be the happiest girl in the entire world. So I let you go and I couldn't sit there and pout because the love of my life had left" I said looking her dead in the eye as her eyes widened.

"The what of you life? Ally asked stuttering.

"Ally Dawson I'm in love with you. The second you came into my life I felt like I had to make sure with all my power you had a good life in that house, that's why I cleaned and I never clean for anyone not even my own mother. While you were with Dallass he didn't treat you like the gem that you are and when you showed up crying I wanted to kill him for making you cry. I wished I was there to shelter you from harm, even though I know you can handle yourself I still wished I could of stopped it. For all the moments together you're laugh is the cutest thing in this entire world and damn it. Even right now you could look in the mirror and think you look like trash but in my eyes I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. So yes I'm in love with you and it's okay if you don't love me back, just for you to know. And I know you don't deserve a guy like me and if I could find anything that you deserve I'd hand it to you cause you deserve the world" I said as Ally's eyes were full of tears. She said nothing as I took that as my silent yet painful rejection,

"um okay so I guess I'll head out" I said as I got up before Ally yelled,

"Austin don't!" As she grabbed my wrist.

"Austin I know you think you don't deserve me but I saw it as the other way, you always looked out for me and I didn't know how to repay you at all. You are what makes me happy Austin, you don't get how much it killed me to walk out of that house. But I realized while being away from you that I was in fact in love with you too" Ally said as I grinned.

"So what I'm hearing is you're in love with me?" I asked as Ally laughed nodding ,

"and I'm in love with you" I said as Ally grinned,

"so there's only one thing left to do" I said before I cupped Ally's face with my hands and brought my head down connecting our lips. My heart went into double time as I felt flipping canoes go off as our lips connected, as we kissed one another with more and more passion filling love and lust in the kisses. I scooped Ally up as I began to kiss her neck as I brought us over to the bed before we fell onto it. I kept kissing Ally's soft skin before I felt her hands run up and down my shirt before she grabbed my face bringing it up to hers.

"I love you" Ally said softly as I smiled before she kissed me once more and we spent the night enjoy one another filling the room with love, passion and lust.

I smiled as I looked down to see Ally's naked body up curled up against mine as I wrapped my arm around her as I smiled thinking of the events that had happened hours ago.

"Hey you" Ally said sleepily as I smiled kissing her,

"hey you" I said before I heard a girl scream. My eyes widened as did Ally's as she pulled the blanket up to see what I'm guessing her roommate standing in the doorway.

"Ally! Did you sleep with this guy? Please get him out as soon as possible I have to clean everything now oh my god" the girl said as I smiled laughing as Ally sighed.

"Sonia listen I'm actually gonna move out" Ally said as I raised an eyebrow and Sonia scoffed. "What? Where would you go?" Sonia asked as Ally smiled holding my hand.

"I'm moving back home" Ally said as I smiled at her kissing her once more.

 **So yeah wow! Over 10K! I didn't really think it was gonna be this long but I'm really happy with it! I hope you are too! I hope you have an amazing day your amazing! Please review and fav!:))**


End file.
